fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of characters created by none other than Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Each one of the 53 characters in the game has a Fusion counterpart, but not every one of them creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one: Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, etc. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. The only exception is Fusion Cheese who was made when Cheese ate Fusion Matter and vomited his Fusion counterpart, though it is possible Cheese's item is the Chocolate Milk he drank before he vomitted his counterpart. The items are forcefully stolen by Fusion Spawns, and taken to the Darklands, where Fuse creates the evil doppelgangers. This however costs a lost of energy on Fuse's behalf. An interesting fact about the Fusions is that while their outfits and appearance copy that of their Cartoon Network character, their clothes are a darker shade than that of the original's outfits. It is later revealed that when Fuse injected his Fusions with Imaginary Energy (accidental courtesy of Kevin), it's discovered that Imaginary Energy accidentally causes the Fusion to be slightly less evil than the others, meaning they cannot handle the energy without doing something good to help the player defeat another Fusion or finish a mission. Also it seems these Fusions are often totally outlandish if not helpful, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious and Fusion Wilt is robotic. Also, each Lair or Secret Lair of a Fusion's Lair usually has Fuse monsters guarding them. They are all one monster that is found around the area in which the Fusion Portal is located in while all staying the same level. The only exceptions are Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair and Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs,a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Also, since Cheese is the newest addition to the FusionFall cast, this would make Fusion Cheese the youngest Fusion to be born. And Samuri Jack has once claimed that Fusion Samuri Jack is the oldest Fusion to have been created, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. List of Fusions Fusion Gallery Image:Fusion Ace.JPG|Ace Image:Fusion_Ben.png|Ben Tennyson Image:Fusion billy.JPG|Billy Image:Fusion Bloo.png|Bloo Image:FusionBlossom.png|Blossom Image:Fusion Bubbles.png|Bubbles Image:FusionButtercup.jpg|Buttercup File:FusionCheese.png|Cheese Image:Fusion_Coco.jpg|Coco File:Fusion Coop.JPG|Coop Image:Fusion_Computress.png|Computress Image:Fusion_Courage.jpg|Courage Image:Fusion_Dee_Dee.png|Dee Dee Image:Fusion_Demongo.png|Demongo Image:Fusion_Dexter.png|Dexter File:Fusion Ed.JPG| Ed Image:Fusion_Edd.png| Edd Image:Fusioneddy.jpg|Eddy Image:FusionEduardo.png|Eduardo Image:Fusion Father.JPG|Father Image:FrankiePic.PNG|Frankie Image:Fusion Fuzzy.JPG|Fuzzy Lumpkins Image:Fusion_Max.jpg|Grandpa Max/Max Tennyson Image:Fusion Grim.png|Grim Image:Fusion_Gwen.jpg|Gwen Tennyson Image:Fusion_Hex.jpg|Hex Image:Fusion Him.JPG|Him Image:Fusion_Hoss.jpg|Hoss Delgado Image:Fusion_Juniper_Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee Image:Fusion Kevin.jpg|Kevin Image:Fusion Lee.jpg|Lee Kanker Image:Fusionmac.jpg|Mac Image:Fusionmandark.jpg|Mandark Image:Fusion Mandy.png|Mandy Image:Fusion Herriman.jpg|Mr. Herriman Image:Fusion Marie.jpg|Marie Kanker Image:Fusion May.jpg|May Kanker Image:Fusion Mayor.png|Mayor Image:Fusion_Mojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo Image:Fusion Numbuh Five.png|Numbuh Five Image:Fusion_Four.jpg|Numbuh Four Image:Fusion_N1.jpg| Numbuh One Image:Numbuh3fusion.png|Numbuh Three Image:FusionNumbuh22.png|Numbuh Two Image:Fusion_Princess.png|Princess Morbucks Image:Fusion Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Image:Fusion_Sticky.jpg|Stickybeard Image:Fusion Scottsman.png| Scottsman Image:Fusion Tetrax.jpg|Tetrax Image:Picture 894.png|The Tolietnator Image:Fusion utonium.JPG| Professor Utonium (aka Professor Plutonium) Image:Fusion_Vilgax.jpg|Vilgax Image:FusionWilt.png|Wilt Category: Monsters